Snap
by Dreamsand Caster 2
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Tigress's feelings on Shifu and how she tells him everything she's ever been mad about before when she finally blows. This is my first KFP fanfiction so no flames please! R&R/F&F please! NON SLASH. Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters in this story. I wish I did though! Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Snap**

**Hi everyone! I really wanted to write a KFP fanfiction, so I did. This is my first one so no flames please!**

***Contains one really mild spoiler for KFP 2***

Tigress dodged around the training course, hitting whatever came within 30cm of her. As the Swinging Clubs of Obliviation came towards her, she spinning-side-kicked them away, breaking them to small chunks. She snaked around the fiery flames and punched and kicked the Wooden Warriors. Approaching the hoops, she flipped and leaped, until she reached the end of the course, finishing off with a split and landed lightly on the floor. She glanced over to Master Shifu for some, _any_, positive feedback. He didn't even look as though he was paying attention to her. He was just hitting Po with his bamboo flute. As per usual. She felt the familiar pain stab her emotionally punctured heart.

But there was something about Po and Shifu's relationship Tigress just didn't understand. They had something, that she and Shifu had never had. She just couldn't put her claw on it though.

She hated it when Shifu ignored her, for Po. He never seemed to give her any attention at all. He only ever seemed to train the Dragon Warrior. And it made her extremely jealous. Tigress had a feeling that Po knew how she felt about it, and he always tried to be extra nice to her. Yet she pushed him away, and threw cold and critical words towards him. As Shifu did to her.

She didn't need anybody's stupid sympathy. She was Master Tigress, the unofficial leader of the Furious Five. _The Monster_, she thought miserably. Why didn't Shifu see how hard she trained to make him proud of her?...To make him love her. He was the closest thing to a father Tigress had ever had. And she wished he would act more like one. He didn't even do her the favour when she was little, and still a young cub. Whenever she was afraid of thunderstorms, and sat and trembled under her bed, he was never there to comfort her. He never even came in to see of she was okay. And it scarred her, as though she had never really escaped from that dreadful orphanage, and was still starved from the foreign love and affection she craved. So she built an emotional wall around herself, which only made it worse. So Shifu couldn't get on even if he tried. Which he didn't.

Sighing, she turned to look at Shifu again. He was praising Crane for his accuracy, something he never did to Tigress. She felt like throwing the training stars at him. That would show him her started laughing at something Po said. And that did it. The roof blew.

Tigress sprinted out of the Training Hall, and into the dormitories. She slammed the door to her room and flopped ungracefully onto her bed with a dull _thump_. Grabbing her pillow, she roared into it, letting out all the hurt and pain that had built up inside of her from all the years, and releasing her anger.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Tigress heavily padded over, instantly regaining her hard attire and straight posture as she slowly opened it.

It was Master Shifu.

"Tigress," He started firmly. "Would you care to explain what just happened? One moment your in the training hall, next you're stomping to your room!" Unfortuantely for Shifu, Tigress had not yet rid of all her anger. And the stick snapped again like a bullet from a gun.

"Oh, so _now _your interested in me and what's wrong?!" Tigess fumed.

Shifu was completely taken-aback by the usually calm tiger's attitude. "I will not be spoken to in that mannor Tigress! What's gotten into you? And what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The way you always ignore me, and praise the others, whenever all I ever try to do, what I've completely devoted my life to, is to make you proud of me! To make you actually care for me! To treat me like a father should his daughter! To _love me_ like you did Tai Lung! Is that all I am to you? A _replacement _for your precious _son_?" She snapped at him.

*Imagine Crane's reaction to KFP 2 when Tigress hugs Po* Shifu was shocked to say the least. He was absolutely appalled. And angry, yet saddnend. But the anger seemed to win. "How dare you! I thought I raised you better than this!" Not the best words.

"How dare I?! HOW DARE I?! That's just my point! You _didn't _raise me! I practically raised myself because you were to busy grieving over Tai Lung! And if you actually did pay attention to me, if ever, all I got was critisism. Because I was never as good as he was, and I'm still not! In your eyes I'll never be as good as him! And you wonder why I'm so stubborn and cold? Because I never got the love and affection a child needs for emotional development. It was always just critisism and the cold shoulder, never kindness and comfort. Never love. Remember how I always used to punch the iron wood trees in the woods? Because I thought it would lessen my pain. And it did. But not the mental pain I was getting from you. And I built an emotional wall around myself to block out the hurt you were giving me. But it was never enough. YOUR the reason WHY I can't love!"

Shifu's ears were flattened against his head, and his eyes were even wider than usual. His tail drooped to the floor. His heart was stinging so much he thought it would burst. He had no idea she felt that way, and he couldn't believe she thought he didn't love her. Because he loved her more than anything.

Tigress's mouth was curled into a snarl and her little ears were also flattened against her head as Shifu's were. Her tail was flicking menacingly and her sharp claws had sprouted out of her paws.

"I hate you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Guys! I have to say, I LOVE YOU ALL! Within the first 2 days I had 3 follows, 2 favourites, and 4 reviews! Which may not be a lot to you guys but it's a lot to me. So 3!**

**I'm going to try to update maybe two times a week? But if I don't get much feedback, I might not continue on with it. Unless a couple of people (whom I will love) have their heart set on the story, which I highly doubt, as I am a crappy writer. Or if I'm not feeling the story, I might just drop it, but if I do that, I promise I will post an author's note saying so.**

**I also need to correct something. In the first chapter, the sentence says; '****That would show him her started laughing at something Po said.' when it should actually say; That would show him her accuracy. She looked over to them again and saw them laughing at something Po had said.' Sorry, I can't really blame my computer, I must have hit a button or something, because it was being really screwed up when I was typing it.**

**And sorry for practically changing the plot of the TV series. I'm just trying to make it fit my story...**

**Sorry for the drabble! Anyway thanks again, and on with the story!**

**P.S This story is also based on the TV series, and the movie, but I put it under 'movie.'**

**P.P.S I just realised how many times I've appologised in this note. Sorry for that too.**

**If you read all of this, I LOVE YOU#1**

**So, Enjoy;**

She pushed passed him angrily, and he stood, his mouth hanging open after her, staring where she had just turned the corner. She hated him. She said so herself. He had lost everything he loved in one conversation. Well, yelling match. Of course he loved the Five, they were his students and friends, but it wasn't the same. Tigress was his daughter. And he was more proud of her than he could ever show. But maybe he _did_ need to try and show how much he cared for her.

How had he not learnt from Tai Lung?! Did she actually think Shifu was trying to replace him with her? Maybe he was just hurting both of them more, when he didn't show any emotion. When he didn't tell her that he was proud of her, when he didn't tell her he loved her...

Shifu pondered this for a second, and another thought crossed his mind. _I fail at being a father_, he told himself. _I've failed both of them._ The thought made his stomach churn, and his heart was thumping louder than it should have been, begging to escape from his chest, from the pressure and stress of it all. _Meditation_. Yes, he should meditate, clear his mind, be at peace with the world, out in the fresh autumn air. Perfect.

His tail and ears were still drooping slightly, and his eyes were glazed, as though he was in a trance. As he exited the small, pristine room, his thin fingers lingered on the door frame, and he noticed the only thing out of place in his student's, no _daughter's, _haven, was the lone pillow, that now contained the other half of Tigress's relieved rage, the half that Shifu himself hadn't endured, the trapped half. _The trapped half, _Shifu repeated. _Is THAT what I've been doing to these children? Locking them, trapping them, inside the 'safe' walls of the Jade Palace, like prisoners? Pushing them to do their best, but really, only dragging them down, to the edge of self-discipline, to the point that they feel rejected and unloved? Like that now ever-shieking pillow. _Picking the pillow up and setting it on the bed tidily as though it were a pane of glass, he could almost feel the pain and hurt it held. Guilt washing over him he headed out the door, he glanced around the room once more, and saw a speck of colour from underneath the bedroll. Curious, he went over to inspect is mysterious and unknown, to him, object. He found it to be paper. Pulling it out carefully, he scanned it over. And was shocked to see a beautiful piece of artwork, a masterpiece to be precise. And right at the front, was a drawing of him.

The picture was indeed colourful, and very detailed. The elegant and graceful strokes of the brush indicated that it had been made with great care. It must have been made by Tigress herself. _I never knew she had such a talent_, Shifu dazed.

There, stood Tigress and him, her as a cub, in front of the Jade Palace, with Masters Oogway, Chao, and Junjie, all smiling away, without a care in the world. _Junjie_. He sighed. Frankly, Shifu was shocked. It was so...meaningful. And Tigress had secretly admitted to him that she had had a child-crush on Junjie, but that she was over it. Yet Shifu wasn't so sure. When she first arrived here, Junjie and Chao were like her best friends. Her brothers, like Tai Lung never was. Well, either REALLY over-protective big brothers, or REALLY over-protective uncles. Point is, they were protective. Obviously.

When a boy went within a metre of her, which was rare as they were afraid of her, Junjie, and Chao stepped closer, as if they were her body-guards defending her from a criminal (Which, in their and Shifu's minds, was true) and would death-glare threateningly, as though to say;

_'You take one milimetre of a step closer, and you will be able to see the inside of your lungs'._

The thought almost made him laugh; something he hadn't done in a while, in a long long time. But he knew he had been the same. But, Junjie was a bit different to Chao, Oogway and himself. There was always something about the way he acted around Tigress that puzzled him.

Junjie was a bit hot-headed, but kind and was a good person. He was always a laugh, and cheered you up when you were down. He was never afraid to state his opinion and was always confident and stood up for what he believed in. He especially stood up for his friends, and was protective of them, but seemed to care for Tigress individually. She was the only child in the Palace for a long time, and Chao, Oogway, Shifu, Fenghuang and Junjie were all her family.

Fenghuang was a close 'auntie' to Tigress and was there to have 'the talk' with her whent he time came (with the boys, with the exception of Oogway, eavesdropping. What can I say, they were pranksters when they were younger, what do you expect? Once a child, always a child.) She played an important role in the young cub's life, as she was the only other girl in the palace (A/N-Pretend the rest of the old FF were away already please? And Fenghuang didn't storm out? etc). Not that either of them were girly at all anyway.

Chao had always been a mysterious character, and was never loud. But he was definately not afraid to state his opinion, or defend others. He was quick, intelligent, talented, and focused.

All of them were loyal, and trustworthy.

They all trained together with Oogway, like a family. But Shifu never treated her like family.

And when she admitted her crush on Junjie, Shifu went into secret over-protective mode, and was very hostile towards Junjie afterwards, much to the confusion of the poor fox. Maybe that's what caused him to run away. But Oogway, he saw right through his act, and smiled knowingly, saying it was 'fatherly instincts,' that caused him to do this. That no father wanted to let go of his baby girl. Then, Shifu scoffed, but knew he was right inside. He always knew.

**A/N So, yeah, sorry that was probably really boring. This story isn't what I expected at all.**

**But I wanted to ask, do any of you think I should do another KFP fanfiction? If so, what about? If you have an idea, just right it down in that little comment box below **

**l**

**l**

**v**

**;D (or PM me, whatever you feel like)**

**Feedback is very much appreciated here, not just about the question, but the actual story too! How do you think it's going? I'm interested to know what you think! Opinions count! And please, feel free to give me your ideas!**

**THANK YOU!**

**R&R/F&F please!**

**Shadow x**

**OMG I LOVE JUNJIE! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone, how's it going? I am sorry about the last chapter! It was really random, but I wanted to post it before I forgot about it entirely. I replaced '40 Things Shifu Can Never Ever Do' since it had nothing to do with the story. I'm gonna post it as a separate story. Can I bug you to check out my other stories too? Please? Thanks, if you will.**

**You guys are amazing! I have quite a lot of reads and as of this time have 16 comments, 6 favourites and 5 follows, which is a lot, and means a lot, to me. :D**

**So, on with the story!:**

Shifu held the paper to his chest, closing his eyes tightly and sighed. A family. A silent tear slid down his face. _Oh my gods, am I __**crying**_?! he yelled at himself. Roughly wiping the drop off of his face with his sleeve, he turned, painting in hand, and marched briskly out of the room. What he didn't know, is that he had a pursuer.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Po hollered as he re-entered the training hall.

"What? What? What?!" Monkey and Mantis called back, as the rest of the five, save Tigress, leaped off of there training equipment and joined them, standing in a sort of semi-circle around Po.

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Yeah, erm, we're _waiting _Po."

"Sorry. Yeah. Well, you know the way Tigress stormed out, and then Shifu followed her?"

"Yeah..." the almost-complete five said, confused.

"Tigress was in her room, roaring into her pillow, it sounded really sad, and Shifu knocked on the door and demanded what was going on.

"They had this HUGE arguement, and Tigress said all she ever wanted was that Shifu was proud of her and...that he...would love her. 'As a Father and Daughter should' Tigress said. Well, yelled. She was screaming about how she was just a replacement for 'his precious son' , AKA Tai Lung. *The Furious Four gasped dramatically* And then Shifu was all like; 'I thought I raised you better than this!' And Tigress was like; 'You didn't raise me 'cuz you were too busy grieving over Tai Lung!' And Shifu's ears and tail went really droopy, and his eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head, as though this was painful...Well, it probably was...and then Tigress turned around, and just before she walked out, she said; I hate you." Po huffed, as he had explained most of it in a couple of breaths, and he had been talking quite quickly, but the four could still understand what he was saying.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"Noodles!" Everyone, with the exception of Po, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up, turned around to stare at Mantis in a weird way. "What?" he asked defensively. They shrugged it off, and turned their attention back to Po.

"She actually said that?" Crane asked, incrediously.

"Yep. And there's more." The four leaned closer, expectantly.

"After Tigress left, Shifu seemed to be having an emotional debate with himself. He saw the pillow on the ground and picked it up gently and set it on the bed carefully, too carefully to think that he knew it was just a pillow, and made a face when he touched it. I was a...guilty, face.

"He turned to walk out once more, and saw something that caught his interest. I dunno what it was, 'cuz I couldn't see. I think it was a page or something. And Shifu stared at it for a while, a long while, and his eyes were all glazed over, I think it was a flashback, and. He. _Cried_. *Crane's reaction to Tigress hugging Po from all of them* Then he walked out of the room quickly, and I later discovered that it was a page. He walked to his room, and pinned the page on the wall, and walked out. I entered his room, after he had left. You'd think he'd hear me, what with those big ears. I snuck over to the page and studied. It turns out, it was drawing, and a freaking AWESOME one! It was of Master Shifu, Tigress, when she was a cub, Master Chao...and Fenghuang and Junjie. They were _holding hands_. _All_ of them. And I think that Tigress drew it."

Po finished, and glanced around at the four's stunned faces.

"PO!" yelled two voices.

Po whipped around, and entering from different sides of the training hall, were two very angry warriors.

Shifu and Tigress.

**Sorry, this is really short, but I wanted to stop it there. CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thanks ;) R&R/F&F Please!**

**Shadow x**


	4. Chapter 4

Po's eyes expanded to twice there normal size, so that he looked just like Tong Fo; _scary_. Actual sweat trickled down his gigantic forehead. He ran, ran for his life. He was too young to die!

They followed quickly after him, chasing him around and around and around, until Po just couldn't run anymore, which was about 30 seconds later, and stopped suddenly, leaving Shifu and Tigress to crash straight into his back, sending all of the masters tumbling down the endless steps up to the Jade Palace, or in this case, down to the Valley of Peace.

Reaching the bottom after bouncing the entire way down in a big Ball of Warriors Po flew into the air, slamming head-first into a statue of himself, which the sculptor was still working on at that very moment, and the whole master-piece (literally, he was known as _Master _Po, or more frequently, Dragon Warrior) just stood there, unharmed. Po and the sculptor each breathed a sigh of relief. And the statue crumbled, and broke into small, cracked, little bits of Po. The sculptor stood frozen, with his hammer and sculpting tool in hand, about to work on the next part of the statue, with a look of complete and utter shock wiped all over his face.

"I, am SO sorry! I don't know what happened! I was falling down some stairs and into the statue-"

* * *

Meanwhile, while Po was...causing problems, Tigress and Shifu were having some if there own. Tigress had smashed through a window and into a ballet classroom, on the day of The Big Recital. She crashed straight into the first dancer on the far left, sending them all down like dominoes, so that they were all lying on the floor, utterly bewildered. _Just like Shifu and I played..._she thought sadly. Glancing around, keepíng her head down, she saw a lot of other bewildered, and some angry, faces.

She heard someone clear their throat loudly. Looking up, she saw a large female bull wearing a pink tutu ,that was way too short and tight for her, glaring at Tigress. She looked as though steam was actually coming out of her wide nostrils.

"Uh..."

* * *

Shifu on the other hand, had fallen straight into a stream. Fuming, he hopped up to his feet, and, soggily, he sloshed through the water, with a lily-pad on his head. His shoes (does he wear shoes?) squelched when he was on dry, well, it was before he stepped on it, land. He shook his fur like a dog who had just been for a swim, _like Junjie used to do, _he thought sadly, rinsed out his clothes, and chucked the lily-pad back into the stream. You could see the light pink blush through his white fur.

* * *

Humiliated, the three of them made their way back up to the Palace in a noisy silence, the earlier feud temporarily forgotten. Things were screaming to be said, yet they weren't.

Reaching the top, they all re-entered the training hall to the quiet four, who had been waiting for them to return. They sensed the suspense and tension, and didn't want it to snap.

Sitting on the floor, Po turned to glance at Shifu and Tigress, who were glaring at eachother, well, Tigress was. Shifu was standing there with a guilty look on his face.

"I am going to meditate," he said simply. "I'll be at the Moon Pool if anyone needs me." He walked out, his bushy tail swishing behind him.

"Yeah, I'm going to the Pool of Sacred Tears to...practice my inner peace." In other words, she was going to go and think. Nobody tried to stop her. She shot out of the room like a bullet.

A silence followed.

Viper gave a look to Crane, he nodded. They both had the same thought.

**A/N Sorry it's short! Wow, I seem to be saying that a lot lately. It's a matter of writer's block. :(**

**R&R/F&F Please!**

**Shadow x**


End file.
